Crystal Tears
by Copycat4
Summary: Bakura and Ryou have a fight and both get in a fight. Will they make up or will they be seperated forever?R


CRYSTAL TEARS   
  
by:Copycat2(if ya' didn't know I'm Copycat4's yami!)  
  
Copycat2: Alright this is my first fanfic and I wanted it to be sad and depressing so that I can make you guys cry!!^_^ This fic will definetly be a Ryou+Bakura fan fic just so you'll know. (Just so you know I'm Copycat4's yami and if you have any questions just ask my hikari and don't bug me alright?)   
  
Copycat4: I'll be proofreading with my friend and we'll see how good it is, yami.  
  
Copycat2: It will be good don't you worry. And to all you Yao fans this fic is another yao!^_^  
  
Copycat4: The next story will not be a yao though alright everybody! (Sorry Sophia2!)  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Yin and Yang's seperation  
  
Ryou sat on his bed deep in thought about what had happened the previous day.  
  
*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*  
  
Bakura and Ryou were in there house eatong dinner. "Ryou waht happened at chool today?" Bakura finally asked him after pondering the question for awhile. "Why do you have all of those scratches and scrapes on you Ryou? Ryou, Ryou answer me now!" Bakura had lept out of his seat which fell to the ground with a loud thud. Ryou looked up from his plate into his Yami's eyes. They were full of concern. Ryou took a deep breath and started too explain. "I was walking from the school to Yugi's when I accidently 'tripped' down a hill and I sort of got my clothes hooked on to bushes and trees that's all Bakura." Ryou lied in front of his Yami's face. Bakura could tell that he was lying so he tried again. "Ryou that's not the truth tell me now!" Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist from the table and pulled him up so that there eyes were only inches apart. Ryou's eyes started to water from the pain that Bakura was causing physically and mentally. Bakura sighed and loosened his grip on his aibou's wrist. As he did so he brought Ryou into a comforting hug and started patting Ryou's head. "Please aibou I don't want to see you hurt. Please tell me what happened and maybe I can help." Ryou turned his head in the opposite directon so Bakura couldn't see the blush on Ryou's face and the new tears building up in his eyes. Bakura put his hand and pulled Ryou's face toward him once more.   
  
Ryou didn't want to tell him he just couldn't so he finally broke eye contact with Bakura and tried to free himself once more. Bakura frowned and let go of Ryou sending him flying towards the ground. Ryou shouted in pain as his back hit the hard wooden floor. Bakura turned around and started to walk away. Ryou couldn't take it so without stopping himself he screamed to Bakura. "Alright I'll tell you! T was walking to Yugi's house and ran into some bullies down a dark alley. They wanted my money but I didn't have any so they beat me up!" Ryou started breathing heavier as Bakura spun around his face wore a huge frown as he waited for Ryou to continue. " I didn't tell you because you would get mad that I didn't do anything to protect myself!" Bakura stared at his hikari and then finally spoke up. " You still should of told me. From now on I'll have to go with you and follow you everywhere." Ryou shook his head furiously. " No no Bakura just leave me alone and stay out of my life forever!" Ryou got up and ran to his room crying harder then ever.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*  
  
Now, now Bakura is gone forever. Ryou couldn't beleive his yami. 'He didn't even say goodbye.' Ryou didn't want him to leave. He didn't mean for those words to come out. " But they did." he whispered as he layed back down on his bed. Elsewhere a certain yami was in the same deep concentration and lonliness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*IN A BAR SOMEWHERE IN DOMINO*~*~*~*~*  
  
BAkura hadn't felt this kind of pain in his whole life. His aibou, his aibou ahd told him to leave forever. He was mad but Bakura knew that Ryou meant those words somehow. Bakura more than liked his aibou he loved him. He took another sip of beer in his left hand. " I miss him so much. Ra, Ra please help me get the one that I love back to me please." Bakura started to cry as he stood up frustrated with himself for bugging Ryou and threw the now empty beer bottle on the floor. As it smashed and shattered so did Bakura's heart. The smashing of both bottle and heart were in unison as though Bakura the all mighty Tomb Robber's heart slowly started to fade away from existance. Bakura's now tear stained face started to curse and scream around the bar. Everybody looked at him like he was crazy but he didn't care. Hehad lost his aibou, his love and that was enough to make him hate himself. There was no one to turn to. No one that would help him, all but one. Bakura didn't like the idea but he needed somewhere to sleep and someone to talk to. He had to go to the Pharoah's house if it killed him.  
  
TBC  
  
Copycat2: Alright everyone please R&R my story now! If you flame me then I'll find out where you live and kill you myself!! Thanks. 


End file.
